


Downpour

by Siberianskys



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Open Windows and Downpour
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Allbingo





	Downpour

Jack let himself into Ianto's little, stone house. Once inside, he kicked off his work boots and stripped off his dripping coat. Knowing that Ianto hated any kind of mess, he hung up his coat on the hall tree, put his boots on the top shelf, and went into the bathroom to dry his hair. After hanging up the towel and brushing his teeth with the toothbrush that Ianto kept in his holder next to his own, Jack took off his braces and belt and put them on the vanity. After taking off the rest of his clothes, he carried them into the kitchen and put them into the washer dryer. 

Padding naked into Ianto's bedroom, Jack stopped in mid-stride to appreciate the view. A bare Ianto stood just outside the double doors on the wet patio, the garden walls concealing him from the neighbors' prying eyes. The nearly full moon, just emerging from behind the dark clouds, casting a glow on Ianto's pale skin. 

Jack pressed himself against Ianto's back and when he wasn't rebuffed he continued to rub himself against his lover's backside. 

"Come to bed," Jack whispered against Ianto's ear. 

"Not yet," Ianto said. "That feels brilliant."


End file.
